Mobile communications have revolutionized our lives. Mobile access to the Internet has put massive amounts of information at our fingertips, at all hours of the day. However, as mobile devices continue to proliferate, interactions may be intrusive and cumbersome. Contextual awareness provides an arbitration mechanism for these device interactions.